


Rape-o! The Genetic Opera

by kyosukemunakata



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosukemunakata/pseuds/kyosukemunakata
Summary: A terrible, horrible tale! DO NOT READ IF EASILY UPSET OR IF THIS MAY OFFEND YOU!





	Rape-o! The Genetic Opera

Pavi Largo always spent most of his time in front of the mirror, whether it was the bathroom mirror or his own personal mirror that he carried around at all times, either way it was a regular activity of his. 

"Pavi, get the fuck out of my way!" Luigi Largo cursed as he approached his brother on the corridor, he was blocking it - standing in the centre to admire his reflection in a particularly polished mirror.

"Relax, fratello, I was-a just looking at-a my face!" He peered closer at himself, in his mind he was the vision of beauty, a new Gentern face plastered over his own.

"I'll relax when you fucking let me through!" Luigi was known for his quick temper and it was never long before one of his many knives was pulled out in any confrontation.

"Patience-a is a virtue-a!" Pavi's sing-song voice was like nails on a chalk board to Luigi, he couldn't stand him.

Luigi snapped. He kicked his brother to the ground in one swift move. Pavi was down. 

"Fucking faggot." Luigi muttered as he stepped over Pavi and continued on his path.

Pavi was livid, he couldn't believe that his own brother had gall to mistreat him like that. Of course, he too delighted in tormenting his brother but he was Pavi Largo, he was meant to be loved by everyone!

This rage was going to have to be used in a constructive way, Pavi was on a war path and he was not going to stop until he found someone to release his anger on.

He stormed down the corridor in a frantic manner, heading to the large entrance hall of the Largo Mansion. He stopped, there was a familiar figure waiting by the door - waiting for his father, Rotti Largo.

Nathan Wallace, or The RepoMan, was standing rather awkwardly, waiting for news on his job.

"Nathan-a!" Pavi called out to his target.

"Pavi." Nathan looked up in surprise, he was hoping not to run into any of the Largo children, to him there were all unbearable monstrosities.

"My-a father is-a waiting for-a you up-a-stairs-a!" He lied, gesturing for the older man to follow him.

"Oh, really? He told me he was gonna see me here." Nathan didn't really trust the man but he didn't have much other choice.

Pavi smiled to himself, leading Nathan away from whatever safety he had downstairs to a whole new world of danger. 

"Come in-a here and he will be here-a soon!" Pavi was euphoric, his plan was going perfectly, it was like leading a lamb to slaughter.

Nathan shuffled into the room, it was obviously Pavi's the moment he stepped in and that was when he realised. He'd made a mistake.

"I-I don't think he's gonna be in here, is he?" He confronted the masked man as he locked the door behind them.

"Of-a course not!" Pavi laughed, discarding the key behind him. "But we're gonna have-a so much more fun-a without him!"

Nathan grabbed the door handled and shook it pathetically, he knew it was locked but it was worth a try. He doubted anything in the Largo mansion would inadequate to break under his strength.

When he turned back, Pavi was wielding a knife, probably one he used to take of all those Gentern girl's faces, he thought to himself.

"Pavi. This is not part of the contract." Yes he had made an agreement with Rotti Largo to work for him in return for him staying silent but in no part of that did it state he would be a plaything for the Largo children. 

"No, but I'm-a sure I could get my father to include-a it!" Pavi giggled and it reminded Nathan of a small child.

Pavi leered into Nathan, pressing his knife against his throat, just enough to draw a speck of blood. 

"Get-a on the bed-a, Nathan." He said, he still kept his fake Italian accent.

Nathan remained silent and walked over to the double bed in the centre of the room, he sat down and prepared himself for further instructions.

"I want-a all of it-a off!" Pavi said, gleefully, he was going to have a lot of fun.

Nathan did as he was told, he took of his coat then shirt and felt a cool breeze on his now bare chest, then came the worst part, he slowly removed his trousers until he was dressed only in his boxers.

"Them-a too!" Pavi indicated at his underwear with his knife.

Cautiously, Nathan pulled them down. Now he was naked, he felt bare and ready to be defiled, he knew Pavi was gonna have his way with him, he was gonna feel like a broken ragdoll by the end of it, he'd always heard rumours as to how rough the Largo child got with his partners.

He didn't want to make eye contact with the younger man as he pushed him back onto the bed and rolled him over.

There was excruciating pain as he felt Pavi enter him, feeling as if his insides were being churned. Pavi was as rough as expected, pumping into with a ferocious rage as he clasped his hands on Nathan's hips.

Nathan couldn't stop himself from whining slightly as Pavi continued to rip apart his asshole, his mewls contrasted heavily with the surprisingly deep moans coming from Pavi with every thrust.

"Stop! Please!" Nathan managed, he could already feel hot tears leaving shameful trails down his red cheeks.

There was no reply from Pavi as he continued in and out with increasing speed until he came into Nathan, the sticky substance filling him, cum dripping down from his entrance. But Pavi was not stopping there. 

In a violent motion, he shoved his entire hand down Nathan's hole, causing the man to scream out in pain, howling and begging him to stop. It felt like Pavi was rummaging around and searching for something, his hand going further than he knew possible until it stop moving and slowly began tugging at something inside, then he slid it out with ease.

Nathan gasped as the hand left his body, he felt empty.

He felt Pavi turn him over again, now he had to look at his defiler. 

"Open-a wide!" Pavi grinned, Nathan expected the man's cock to be unceremoniously shoved into his mouth and prepared his throat for the penetration.

But the moment his mouth was open, Nathan realised what Pavi had taken from inside him. His own feces was being shoved into his mouth.

Nathan choked on the rancid object as Pavi forced him to close his mouth, bile rising in his mouth begging for him to vomit out what had just entered. It tasted of decaying garbage and rotting fruit.

Pavi was relentless, his pressed his hand firmer onto his mouth as Nathan squirmed beneath him.

"Swallow it!" Pavi growled, Italian accent lost in rage.

Nathan complied but found it harder than expected to even get it down his throat, he bucked underneath him as his body recoiled in disgust. It was over. But his mouth was still stained with the flavour, he used every cell in his brain to prevent himself from puking over the bed.

But it wasn't enough, in a single retch he'd vomited the brown mess over the satin cum-stained sheets.

Pavi sat back, even he looked slightly repulsed at the scene.

"I will-a tell my father to-a find you here!" Pavi said, pulling up his own pants and walking over to the door.

Nathan heard the noise of the door locking behind him and lay down, it was not gonna be long before Rotti Largo would step in a find him there.


End file.
